Our Wolf
by Gryh
Summary: The circus/fair/thing is in town, and Zack convinces the trio to go with him. While there, they find something they REALLY didn't expect. ASGZC later. I've also screwed with the timeline. I don't own FF7
1. Prolouge

**AN: I know I should be working on_ 'The Ferret'_ but I just kind of lost all motivation for it (though I'm gonna try getting back to it soon). I just had a plotbunny when I should've been sleeping and it wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Warnings for WHOLE STORY: Implied animal abuse, Shounen-Ai, rating may change(but if it does it will prolly be a while)**

* * *

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?"Sephiroth asked.

"For the puppy" Angeal replied.

"And the games" Genesis butted in , to which Sephiroth said

"Don't you mean the prizes?" making Genesis huff and squeeze his earnings. He had so far won a bright red fuzzy dragon, a black puppy with velcro paws, a silver cat, and a large bear that he had stuck the puppy to.

Just then, something caught Genesis' eye. It was a dart throwing booth. Genesis poked Angeal and said "I'm gonna see if I can get another." before shoving the plushies into Angeal's arms and running off toward the booth.

When Genesis got there, as there was no line, he handed one of the tickets that he'd purchased earlier to the attendant and glanced at the color-coding key. Purple balloons were worth the most points, and there were only two. He accepted three darts and took aim.

The first balloon he popped was a red directly next to a purple. The second throw hit that purple balloon where it was tied but didn't pop it. Genesis was a little irritated by this point, and tried his best to concentrate as he shifted his stance and lined up the next throw. It hit!

"Yes!" Genesis hissed and nearly hit Sephiroth, who had come up beside him and a little back.

"Pick your prize" the booth attendant monotoned "You can choose from there-" he pointed to one group of stuffed animals, then another "to there."

Genesis scanned the plushies and saw one that almost seemed to call to him. It was a golden wolf almost as big as his bear. He pointed to it, and as the attendant was handing it to Genesis, he heard Zack, who had just gotten off a ride, shout at them,

"Guys! Guess what?!" and run up to them excitedly.

"What did you find Pup?" Angeal asked, amused, as Zack literally bounced with glee.

"They have shows, like with trained animals and stuff, an-and-and-" "Calm down and speak up Zachary" Sephiroth interrupted his stuttering.

"And one starts in just two minutes!" Zack finally finished his sentence, "They're just a little ways down in that big tent" he pointed back the way he'd come. "Can we go see one? Please?"

"Sure" Angeal sighed good-naturedly, "You two coming?" he asked his companions. Sephiroth shrugged and Genesis replied, "May as well". He grabbed the dragon from Angeal, and they headed down the way Zack said.

* * *

**AN: Also, I wrote almost all of this chapter between 1 and 4 this morning (and I'm still getting used to story format), so please forgive any errors and point them out so I can try to fix them.**

** One more thing, should I leave the 'Romance'(the four _are_ all in a relationship) genre or change it to 'Supernatural'?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated warnings in the first chapter**

* * *

When the four of them got to the tent, they saw a line several persons long, so they waited until the people in front of hem had paid. Angeal pointed out a sign that stated the price for entry at 5 tickets, and they all got them ready. Then when the person ahead of them went inside, they stepped up and handed the tickets over, before entering the tent.

It had seating much like at a theater, except it was in an incomplete circle around a fenced off ring. There were gaps in the seating where they had come in and where, they figured, the animals were led in. There weren't very many seats left.

The four somehow found seats in the front row, and just as they were sitting down, the announcer started speaking,

**"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Today you will bear witness to many astounding feats. If you would please look to the center ring. May I present... the amazing... Mr. Amazing!"**

At that moment, a man in a cape rode out on a black chocobo. He rode around the ring a couple of times before stopping near the center and dismounting. If Sephiroth had not tuned it all out, he would have seen another man leading a tiger into the ring. Zack, however, was paying rapt attention. The group's attention snapped to the performers' entrance as another announcement was made,

**"Today we're showing something pretty new, that I'm sure you'll enjoy. He's come all the way from the Western Continent. Please welcome... The Great, Golden, Nibel Wolf!"** There was a brief scattering of applause before it was replaced with gasps.

The golden wolf entering the ring was massive. Over four feet tall at the shoulder, with huge paws and a wide chest. It scanned the crowd, eventually settling its gaze on the group of four. They all stared into its, almost human, eyes. It seemed almost to call to them. It also looked lonely, and, when Genesis concentrated hard enough, he could see several mostly healed but still irritated injuries, and patches of fur that were shorter than the rest. Either he was new enough that he shouldn't be allowed to perform, or they were hurting him.

"Do you see that?" Genesis whispered, and the others nodded. Genesis may be an ass sometimes, but he cared about animals. Not even Zack paid much attention to the wolf's act, just the beautiful creature performing it. Neither did their thoughts stray from the wolf as the show finished up and it was time for them to leave.

* * *

**AN: I have heard wolf's eyes compared to human eyes before. Personally, I think it's more the other way around. Also, check out my poll. For some reason the genres just don't seem right to me.**


	3. Chapter 2

The SOLDIERS had returned to the Shinra compound and were sitting on the couch in Sephiroth's living room. They had been watching Animal Planet, but Genesis turned it off with a sigh when _Fatal Attractions_ came on.

"I can't stand it anymore!" He shouted and Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Animal Planet?"

"No! Pretending everything's normal!"

"But it is."

"No it isn't, and you know it. You saw as well as I did! That wolf was being mistreated!"

"Yes, I saw. And... What can you do about it? Not even we can just force them to give him up" Genesis made a noise in his throat somewhere between a sigh and a growl.

"Well we've got to do something." Genesis flopped back on the couch and sulked. Slowly, his expression became thoughtful, and then almost gleeful and just a bit mischievous.

"Gen... what are you thinking?" Angeal asked warily, and Zack leaned around him to get a better look at the redhead's face.

"I think I've just come up with a way." Genesis grinned in a way that made all present slightly nervous.

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to this foolish idea" Sephiroth grumbled the next night.

"'Cause you felt that connection too" Zack whispered, "Grouchy-pants" They continued slinking out of the compound under cover of night. Angeal and Zack were dressed as they normally were, but Sephiroth had swapped his leather coat for a black T-shirt, and Genesis had changed into a pair of black jeans and a maroon tank top.

When they got past the fence, they broke into a run until they reached the fairgrounds and started sneaking again. Yesterday was supposed to be the last day of the fair, so most of the tents and all the booths had been packed up, as had the animals, before the crew had hit the hay. The four had waited until everyone should be deeply asleep, before heading out. It didn't take them too long to find what they were looking for.

When they reached the colorful cage, the wolf raised its head and looked at them. Pleading with its eyes.

"It's okay. We're gonna get you out" Genesis whispered, putting a hand on the bars.

"I don't think you should do that" Zack whispered shakily, as the wolf stood up and came closer to them. All but Genesis tensed as the wolf nosed his hand. He could feel its warm breath ghosting over his fingers. Then it turned slightly and stared into Genesis' eyes, who looked back into the bright blue orbs. Sephiroth, who had breathed a tiny sigh of relief when the wolf didn't try to attack, decided to get started on the lock.

It was a simple padlock, so It only took him about 30 seconds or so, most of which was spent trying to find the right tools in his small but clattered pack. He opened the door and they all stepped back to give the wolf some room.

He padded swiftly over to the now open door and hopped out, swaying a bit when he landed, and looked warily around at them. Now that they got a closer look, the SOLDIERs could see that he was scrawny and the fur on his tail was matted. There were a few specks of blood on his face, presumably from what little the people in charge of the animals fed him, hopefully not his own.

Genesis had grabbed a hot dog from a pack of them he had stuck in Sephiroth's bag, and was waving it in front of the wolf's nose. He was following it and a faint growling noise could be heard, but he did not go for it. Genesis had to set it on the ground because he wasn't sure how long it would be before someone came to check on the animals and he had to get the wolf to follow them. That was when the wolf lunged for the hot dog, swallowing it in a single bite and probably some dirt too. Also making them take a step back.

"Head on back" Genesis whispered to the others, pulling out another hot dog, "I'll catch up." He stuck it out and started backing up, hoping the wolf would follow. He did. The others crept ahead, except for Sephiroth, who closed the cage door and re-locked it.

"Maybe they'll think it's a spare." Sephiroth whispered to Genesis and himself, then started following them back to the compound.

* * *

**AN: I'm really getting into this story.**

** I have no clue when Fatal Attractions is on. Though I might if my TV actually turned on. It's really old.**

** Also, just 'cause it was stuck in my head all day, I'm listening to Maxwell's Silver Hammer. I only just realized that it makes it even more fun to think/write about Gen.**

**Sorry if you checked but didn't see the poll. I forgot to actually put it up. It is now.**

**WOOPS! forgot an option on the poll. so you might want to wait a few minutes for it to show up.**


	4. Chapter 3

Genesis groaned,

"Dammit! I knew I was forgetting something" Zack noticed his displeasure and spoke up,

"What did you forget?"

"Where are we gonna keep him?" They had somehow managed to get the wolf into the building and up to the SOLDIER floor. Now, however, they were faced with a dilemma. Who's apartment were they gonna put him in?

"I say Seph's place" Zack piped up "It's got the most room" He made a valid point, for once, so Angeal and Genesis agreed, it was where they usually hung out anyway. Sephiroth though, was reluctant to let a wild animal into his room.

"Come on Seph. We don't have anywhere else to put him. He can stay in that big room you never use." Zack gave him the puppy eyes, and when Sephiroth glanced at the wolf, he seemed to be doing the same, with his ears drooping and soulful blue eyes staring into green. Sephiroth tried to stay strong, but eventually, even he caved to the Puppy Eyes.

"All right" He grumbled in defeat. Zack did a little fist-pump, and they led the wolf to Sephiroth's apartment. When they got there, they had to pause for him to swipe his key card and hold the door open. The wolf hesitated at the door, so Genesis had to lure him in with another hot dog. Then Sephiroth shut the door and locked it.

When he turned around, he saw that none of the others were there anymore. He turned to the hallway in time to see shirt fly out of the bathroom. He walked over to the doorway and saw Zack, who had stripped down to his boxers, lying across the wolf's back in the tub, with the water running and wolf whimpering with his chin on the edge. When asked what was going on, Zack replied,

"We're giving him a bath and he wouldn't stay still." As Sephiroth sighed and went back to the living room, Genesis started rooting through the cupboards. He pulled out a washcloth and some dog shampoo, and set them on the edge pf the tub.

"Where'd you get dog shampoo?" Angeal asked from his spot on the closed toilet lid.

"Remember that thing that happened a few months ago?"

"Which thing?"

"The one with the poodle lady"

"Oh, that one. Yeah I remember it." Angeal shuddered a little, that lady was scary!

When the tub was deemed full enough, the faucet was shut off and Genesis started scrubbing with the now soapy washcloth.

* * *

q After a while, they were all back in the living room, the wolf on a towel by the couch, which held Genesis, Zack, who had put on a fresh pair of pants but not a shirt, and Angeal. Sephiroth had taken up his usual spot in his chair.

"So what are we gonna call him?" Genesis asked, not wanting to just refer to him as 'the wolf' all the time.

"How about Goldie?" Zack suggested.

"He's a wolf. Not a fish."

"Hmm, George?"

"No, he doesn't look like a 'George'. Okami, maybe?"

"What's that?"

"Wutain for wolf"

"Nah, too obvious"

Sephiroth was ignoring them, staring at the wolf. When he looked up into to Sephiroth's eyes, a name just sort of popped into his mind,

"Cloud" The others looked over in time to see the wolf leap onto Sephiroth and start dragging his tongue over the man's face, despite his sputtering and shoving. When he finally managed to get him away, Sephiroth wiped off his face with a towel he kept by the door.

"Cloud it is, I guess" Sephiroth could swear the wolf was grinning at him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! And those who voted. Not much else to say really, except that you will likely never know what I meant by 'The Poodle Lady Incident'.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Just let go of the door frame"

"Come on Cloud, You'll be fine"

"Please, buddy?"

Zack and Angeal had been trying for the past hour and a half to get Cloud into the room they'd been planning on keeping him in. It was about twice the size of a large bedroom, with a concrete floor and metal walls. They had gone shopping earlier and put down a couple rugs and a dog bed so Cloud didn't have to sleep on the floor. But the wolf still wanted nothing to do with that room.

He had his back paws on the floor in front of the doorway and his front paws planted on the frame, while Angeal leaned against his back preparing to shove, and Zack tried detach his claws from the slightly dented metal door frame.

"Your never going to get him into that room" Genesis spoke up from the couch where he was reading. Sephiroth had recently gone into the kitchen to start getting things out for lunch. He wouldn't actually be doing much, if any cooking. That was Angeal's job; none of the others were trusted with the stove.

Cloud huffed slightly as he suddenly went limp. Angeal fell back with a grunt, and Zack took a step away to avoid being fallen on.(1) Cloud slipped past Angeal as he landed and Genesis stood when he saw the wolf go down the hall.

In the bedroom, Cloud had just curled up on the king-sized bed when Genesis came in. He saw the wolf and had a sudden urge to cuddle him. So he crawled in beside him and laid his arms across the wolf's back. He was so soft, and Genesis was kind of tired from their little adventure last night. He'd just take a quick little nap.

* * *

"Daaaww!"

"Hush"

"Genesis, wake up. Food"

"Muhhnng?"

"Food"

Genesis woke up to a wonderful smell that he couldn't quite place. It was a little fruity, but also kind of garlicky. It was enough to get him to peal back his eyelids and look up at the men standing by the bed. Suddenly he felt something wet pressing against his ear.(2)

"Gaack!" Genesis shouted, jerking away from it. He scrubbed at his ear and glared at Cloud, who was making a breathy chuckling noise. Genesis got up to go to the kitchen, and Cloud slunk after him, followed by the others.

On the table was four settings of spaghetti and garlic bread. A few feat away, on the floor, was a metal mixing bowl filled with what appeared to be dog food mixed with raw hamburger meat. The group of four sat down and started their meal.

Cloud finished off his bowl within a few minutes, then walked over and set his chin on top of Zack's head. Probably because he would be the least likely to complain. Every few moments, the wolf would toss a pleading look around the table, hoping for whatever scraps they would give them.

By the time they had finished their spaghetti, the SOLDIERs had given up three meatballs and half a piece of garlic bread to their new companion. Then Angeal got up and opened the oven. When he got back to the table, everyone's eyes were on him. He had pie... and it was still warm.(3)Their attention wasn't shifted until a flushing sound came from the hall.

A few moments later, Cloud came back in and curled up on the couch. Everyone stared at him for a while, before exchanging confused looks with each other. Zack shrugged and dug into his slice of pie, which he discovered was apple. Genesis gave Angeal a grateful look and started eating his own.

* * *

**AN:****1: I figure the combined weight of Angeal and wolf!Cloud(considering their sizes) would be several hundred pounds. Even with mako, I'm sure that would not be comfortable to have laying on you.**

**2: With me, dogs almost always go for my lips, ears and crotch. It's really annoying.**

**3: I know. Spaghetti and pie? I'm weird.**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**To the guest: I didn't know the second one. Cool!**

**I think posting will be slowing down; I tend to just post whenever I finish a chapter, and now that it isn't so new anymore, my mind's drifting.**

**Yay! just found out the name of a song that I've had a couple lines of stuck in my head for the past several years. Listening to it on loop.**

**Burned my hand. Again. Ouch.**


	6. Chapter 5

Genesis was woken at some point in the night by the sound of the fridge being opened. He noticed that Cloud was no longer at the foot of the bed, so it was probably him. Meaning the wolf was even smarter than they thought.

Genesis crept down the hall and looked around the corner into the kitchen area. What he saw made him jerk in surprise. He must have made a noise of some sort, because the blanket-wrapped figure by the fridge whipped around, blue eyes wide.

The figure was a boy, no more than fourteen, with hair that oddly resembled a chocobo. In his hands was a glass of ice-water, which had spilled a bit when he turned. He stared at Genesis for a moment, before stuttering out some unrecognizable phrase. Genesis realized that the boy probably wouldn't be able to say anything clearly without prompting.

"Who are you, and how'd you get in here?" He heard a choking sound, and rushed forward to catch the boy as he crumpled. There was a 'thunk' as the glass hit the floor, and the ice clattered as it slid away. Genesis frowned a bit and adjusted his hold, stepping carefully to the couch.

As he laid the boy down on the couch, something moved out of the corner of his eye. Genesis looked down, and froze. There, sticking out of the blanket, was a tail. A wolf tail. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him, and he glanced back, seeing the others staring at the two of them. Especially at the tail.

* * *

**AN: Raise of hands. Who guessed it?**

** To Guest: Thanks for the nice-sized review. And the advice. I know there's weirder; I once ate broccoli with a Butterfinger Blizzard. Also, I don't have oven mitts; I usually use hand towels but I was being lazy, and just reached in to put down a quesadilla.**

** I know this chapter is really short, but my minds comin' up blank. Figured I'd post this now and work on it some more later.**


	7. Chapter 6

When Cloud started to come to, he heard whispering voices, which fell silent when he couldn't keep in a quiet groan. He blinked open his eyes to see four people staring at him. His eyes widened and his breath caught a bit as Cloud remembered what had happened to cause his passing out.

"What's your name?" He heard the redhead say as he leaned closer, and Cloud managed to stutter out

"C-c...Clou-oud"

Angeal let out a bit of a gasp, while Zack gave an open-mouthed grin, and the others just stared.

"I knew it!" Zack cheered. Sephiroth sunk into his chair with a barely audible sigh.

* * *

After Zack let Cloud borrow some of his clothes, they all sat down and Cloud was asked for his story. Apparently, after being abandoned in the mountains, he had been raised by a female wolf alongside her own two pups. They had stayed apart from the rest of the pack, but were introduced a few months after Cloud had been taken in. When a couple years had gone by, the alphas were sent a dream by Fenrir, making them kick Cloud and his 'brother' out of the pack. They stayed together and stuck to the edges of the pack's territory, until one day they encountered a dragon while hunting. Cloud just barely escaped. His brother didn't.

He had hidden in a cave to give himself time to heal, but while he was there some of the villagers found and captured him. He was sold at the first opportunity.

"... That's horrible!" Zack exclaimed "And it doesn't explain why you were a wolf"

"I don't really know how to explain that" Cloud replied "It just kind of... happened. It started with just ears and a tail... then..." He trailed of with a vague motion.

"That-" Zack was cut off by a quiet but firm knock on the door. Everyone stiffened, then sprang into action. Zack picked up Cloud and started for the hall closet. Angeal started for the door once Cloud was hidden.

"Hello?" Angeal said upon seeing Lazard in the hall.

"Ah, Angeal, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I have something to talk to you about. The others as well" Lazard said as he was let in.

* * *

AN: This took a disturbingly long time to write. I blame life... and death (My great-grandmother's funeral)

Thanks for the reviews!

Also, I got a plotbunny last night and started writing it up. The author's note I was putting in it motivated me to get working on this. But I couldn't think of a way to continue this chapter without it being weird, so here it is!

My internet keeps jumping in and out, so it's tricky to time my saves.


End file.
